This invention relates to dampers for use with a furnace and more particularly to a fuel saving damper which operates in association with the operation of a furnace and flow of gases therefrom.
Flue dampers are used as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,369 granted Aug. 22, 1978 Re. 31,112 granted Dec. 28, 1982 to John Prikkel, III. This damper requires complicated electrical circuitry and complex mechanical mechanisms for operation. Additionally other flue damper devices are of complex design and expensive to produce. Furthermore, complex mechanisms deter system reliability and create an increased probability for breakdown and excessive maintenance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,485 granted Dec. 1, 1980 to Frances J. McCabe is another example of a complex flue damper systems, as is U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,248 granted Aug. 4, 1983 to Robert R. Dulac. These systems and others are costly to make, install and maintain.
Therefore a need exists for a simple mechanical fuel saving device which is low cost to manufacture, install and maintain.